Carson High
by texasgirl2009
Summary: A story I am in the process of writing. Open it up for a better summary. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, Karma, Shay, Mason, SME, Jamie, & Kat all go to a publis high school. NOBODY'S FAMOUS. Tommy & Kwest are seniors, Sadie is a junior, Shay is a sophomore, and the rest of them are freshman. Sadie & Jude are seniors, but are also best friends. Tommy is the super-popular star quarterback and ever girls' dream guy. Sadie is a cheerleader and Jude is trying out to be one, which means they are both popular. Kwest and Tommy are best friends. Jude is still interested in music.


	2. They Meet

Chapter 1

 Jude's POV 

Jude Harrison was standing in her kitchen, eating her pop-tarts. She was waiting for her sister, Sadie Harrison, to finish getting ready for school. While waiting, her mom walked into the kitchen.

"Honey, are you o.k.?" Mrs. Harrison asked her youngest daughter.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Jude said although she wasn't completely sure. 'O.k., so maybe I'm not fine. I'm just a little nervous, but who wouldn't be their first day of high school.'

Just as she finished that thought, Sadie walked into the kitchen.

"O.k., I'm ready to go," Sadie said as she grabbed her bag off the counter.

'Finally,' Jude thought, 'but I can't complain it took me an hour and a half to get ready.'

As they were getting in the car, Sadie noticed Jude looked a little nervous.

"Jude, are you o.k.?" Sadie asked.

Jude replied, "Yeah, just a little nervous."

"It'll be fine. Besides you'll have me by your side."

"Thanks Sades."

 Tommy's POV 

Tom Quincy, star quarterback, pulled up in his blue viper. As he was getting out of the car, his best friend, Kevin West a.k.a Kwest, came up to him.

"Hey Tommy," Kwest greeted.

"Hey Kwest, what's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

'I should tease him about Sadie,' Tommy thought with a grin. "Nothing just waiting on Sexy Sadie to get here."

"Dude, shut up," replied Kwest slightly angry.

"Just ask her out already." Tommy said as Sadie and Jude pulled up. "Well, well, look who just pulled up."

 Jude's POV 

'Wow, I'm here,' thought Jude with a slight nervous feeling.

"Jude, it'll be fine. I promise," Sadie said after noticing Jude's expression.

"I know, thanks again Sades."

"No problem."

As Sadie was getting out of the car, Tommy and Kwest walked up.

"Hey Sadie," Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, how was your summer?"

"Great. Yours?

"Fine. Hey Kwest."

"Hey Sadie," Kwest greeted.

 Tommy's POV 

As they were talking, the passenger door opened on Sadie's car and Jude climbed out.

'Wow, she's gorgeous,' Tommy thought when he saw Jude.

"Pick up your jaw," Kwest whispered.

"Shut up," Tommy whispered back.

"And Sadie, who is this?" Kwest asked.

"Jude, come here a second," Sadie called.

"Yeah Sades, what's up?" Jude replied.

"Jude meet Kwest and Tommy. Tommy and Kwest meet my little sister, Jude."

"Hey Jude," Kwest said.

"Hi, Kwest right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Jude," Tommy greeted.

 Jude's POV 

'Well hello sexy.' Jude thought happily.

"Hey Tommy," Jude replied.

"Come on, Jude," Sadie said after noticing the sparks flying between Jude and Tommy.

"O.k. Sades. Bye Kwest. Bye Tommy."

"Later Jude, Sadie," Kwest said.

"Bye girls," Tommy replied.

As they walked away, Sadie noticed Jude staring at Tommy.

"Don't even think about it, Jude. He'll just end up breaking your heart."

"And how would you know?" Jude asked surprised by what Sadie had just said.

"He's a quarterback and a player, but who knows maybe you're just the girl to make him change his ways."

"Whatever. Like I would even have a chance with him."

"Well you never know what could happen." Sadie said as the bell rang.

"Yeah, you never know. See you at lunch."

"Bye Jude."

 Tommy's POV 

As Tommy sat in 1st period, half paying attention to Mr. Johnson lecture, he started thinking of Jude.

'Wow, she is beautiful, but there is no way she would go out with me. Sadie probably already told her to stay away from me. With my reputation, that's probably good advice, but maybe it'll be different with her.'

As Tommy kept thinking, Kwest noticed the dazed look on his face. Kwest just laughed.

'Whoa wait, I'm already thinking about going out with her and we just met.' Tommy thought. 'This is so not my style to think about girls like this.'

He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the bell ring.

"And what were you thinking about?" Kwest asked.

"Nothing. I got to go." Tommy replied as he left the classroom.


	3. Lunch

Chapter 2

 Tommy's POV 

As the day slowly progressed, Tommy kept thinking about Jude.

'O.k., now I think I have officially lost my mind. I can't stop thinking about Jude. Why does she have to be so beautiful? Aww, this is driving me insane. No wait she's driving me insane. I have to do something about this…'

His thoughts were interrupted by Jude coming into his fifth period class.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson. Ms. Moore asked me to come and get the books she asked to borrow from you."

Mrs. Anderson smiled as she said, "Sure, but you can't possibly carry all of them by yourself, let me get someone to help you." She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Tommy. "Yes, Mr. Quincy, could you help… um what is your name dear?"

"Its Jude," Jude replied politely.

"Ah yes, Tommy would you please help Jude carry these books to Ms. Moore's room?"

"Sure," Tommy replied, happy to be with Jude even for just a little bit.

"And after you're done helping Jude, you can go to lunch early, since it won't be long before the bell rings." Mrs. Anderson said cheerfully.

Tommy walked to the front of the classroom and grabbed the majority of the books and Jude looked at him and smiled. Tommy thought that had to be the most beautiful site he had ever seen.

"Well Harrison, lead the way." Tommy said once out in the hallway.

Jude laughed at his comment, "Hey, you're the senior, shouldn't you know your way around here by now."

Tommy started laughing. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"So why don't you lead the way Quincy?"

'Hell Quincy, be honest with yourself, you just want to see the 'other half' of her. Well think of something quick.' Tommy thought for a moment, then said, "But I had Ms. Moore my freshman year, I don't remember how to get to her classroom."

"Sure Quincy," Jude said smiling, "You know forgetting things is a sure sign that your getting old. Did you know that?'

"Are you calling me old, Harrison?" Tommy asked shocked.

Jude rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Of course not. Why would I do something like that?"

Tommy was about to say something when he noticed they were just outside Ms. Moore's classroom. They walked in and placed the books on the desk Ms. Moore had asked them to place the books on.

 Jude POV 

Jude just smiled at Tommy while he was setting down the stack of books he carried.

'Wow, those look heavy.' Jude thought happily, 'But he seemed to have no problems carrying them down the hallways. I bet he has some strong muscles under his shirt. No duh Jude, he has to have muscles he is quarterback.'

Tommy noticed Jude staring at him and smiled, "And why are you smiling?"

"Um…no reason," Jude answered quickly. Embarrassed to have been caught staring at him.

"Well thank you both," Ms. Moore said as she looked through the books. "Jude you can go to lunch early, since you ran that errand for me."

"Thanks," Jude said as she turned to grab her stuff.

As they were walking out of the classroom, Jude was still embarrassed about being caught staring at Tommy.

"You never answered my question," Tommy said as they started walking towards the cafeteria.

"What question was that?" Jude asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Harrison," Tommy said playfully. "You know all too well what I'm talking about."

"O.k., so maybe I know what you're talking about and yes I did answer it."

"Sure, if you say you did," Tommy said as they reached the cafeteria. He held open the door for Jude.

"Why think you, Mr. Quincy."

"Your welcome, but don't get used to it."

After getting their food and sitting down, the bell rang and shortly after that the cafeteria was flooded with people. Sadie and Kwest joined Jude and Tommy at the table.

"Why are you out so early?" Sadie asked Jude.

"Well I ran an errand for Ms. Moore and she let me out early."

"That's cool."

"Hey, what are y'all doing after school today?" Kwest asked.

"Jude and I have tryouts," Sadie said happily.

"For what?" He asked.

"Cheerleading," Sadie said happily.

 Tommy's POV 

'Oh god, Jude in a short tight skirt. If it was hard to stay away from her now, it will be even harder if she makes it. What do I mean if, she'll probably make because Sadie is her sister and I heard Jude is better than Sadie at cheerleading.'

Tommy thought as he quietly ate his lunch. He would have thought about Jude in her cheerleading outfit more, but there would have been consequences. And he had just notice Jude talking to some guys.

"When?" He heard Jude asking one of the guys.

Tommy curious to know what she was talking about asked, "When what?"

Jude, Sadie, and Kwest just laughed at Tommy for being spaced out.

"Tommy, let me catch you up on what's going on," Sadie said after catching her breath. "This is Jude's band: SME. And Speiderman got them a gig at the Vinyl Palace. And Jude was asking when it was."

"Oh, o.k." Tommy said felling just a bit embarrassed.

"Come on T, keep up." Kwest said.

"Well it's Saturday at 8. So be there, Blondie. And don't forget about practice this week. From 6 to 8. O.k.?" Spied said.

"Alright, I'll be there." Jude said as the guys walked off.

"You know Jude; dad is going to be excited about this." Sadie said.

"Yeah I know; I'm excited about it too."

"Well you know I'll be there, right?"

"Yeah and thanks Sades." Jude said as she looked at Tommy and Kwest. "Hey I got an idea why don't y'all come."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. And after Jude's performance, we could go out to eat." Sadie said excitedly.

"Sure, I'll come." Kwest said happy to be going somewhere with Sadie.

"Cool. What about you Tommy?" Jude asked.

"I have to see what I'm doing. I think I'm busy on Saturday." Tommy said jokily.

"Tommy, you know as well as I do; you're not doing anything on Saturday." Kwest said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I'd be more than happy to go see you play Jude." Tommy said as the bell rang. "See y'all later."

"Bye." Jude, Sadie, and Kwest said as they all went their separate ways.


	4. The Gig & Dinner

Chapter 3

Jump ahead Saturday

 Jude's POV 

'God, I'm so nervous. First the gig and then dinner with Tommy. Luckily Sadie will be there with me. I thought I was nervous about school and tryouts, but that was nothing compared to this. Which by the way I am now a varsity cheerleader.' Jude thought has she paced her room waiting for Sadie to come and help her get ready. 'Aww, where's Sadie at, I need to get dress now or I'm going to be late for sound check.'

"O.k. Jude, calm down. Breath. I found you the most gorgeous outfit. You'll love it, I promise." Sadie said as she handed Jude the bag.

Jude took the bag from Sadie and started going through it. Sadie had chosen some vintage washed jeans and a black halter shirt with silver halter and tie back straps. Sadie had even included the accessories.

"Jude, after I am done with you, you'll be even more beautiful and Tommy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Sadie said as she helped Jude get ready.

"Sure Sades, if you say so. He'll probably be looking at all the gorgeous girls and trying to figure out whose pants he could get in."

"Come on, Jude. Give him a little more credit then that. Have you seen him with another girl, other than me and you, since school started?"

"No, I guess you right."

"Now be quiet so I can finish your makeup and hair."

Tommy's POVMeanwhile at Tommy's

Tommy and Kwest had decided to get ready at Tommy's house.

"Hey Tommy," Kwest said as he walked into Tommy's house.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just excited about tonight! What about you?"  
'Yeah, I'm excited alright. I get to spend the night with Jude.' Tommy thought before he answered Kwest. "Yeah, I'm excited to hear Jude."

"Come on man, I know that's not all your excited about. I know you love music, but I also seen the way you look at Jude. Admit it, you like her."

"Ok, so maybe I do like her, but you can't tell anybody, especially Sadie."

"Well at least you admit that you like her. For my sake, I'll keep your little secret."

"Yeah for your sake, you better. Now let's get changed so we can go."

30 Minutes later the guys were dressed and headed out the door.

 Jude's POV 

Jude arrived for sound check and saw that SME had already set up and was in the process of tuning.

"Hey dude, we were wondering when you're going to show." Spied said when he noticed Jude.

"I'm not late, am I?" Jude asked.

"No, you're right on time." Kyle said as he checked and made sure the drums were all set and ready to go.

'Thank god, I'm not late.' Jude thought as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "So let's do this."

Sound check went smooth and they only had to make some minor adjustments. After sound check was complete, they walked off to the side and huddled in a small group and did their pledge as they always did before they performed.

Spied started the pledge with, "Let's Ms. Rock Goddess here, rock really hard…"

Kyle continued with, "Let Wally play the right notes…"

Followed by Wally with, "Let's hope Kyle doesn't break any sticks…"

Jude finished with, "Let all of us rock the crowd."

In unison, they all said "Amen."

Announcer, "Please welcome to the stage Jude Harrison and her band, Spiederman's Mind Explosion."

As they took the stage the crowd went wild.

Jude walked up to the mic, "Thank you so much. For our first song we are going to play 'My Sweet Time'."

After playing '24 Hours', 'Let Me Fall', 'Your Eyes', 'The Breakdown', and 'Not Standing Around'. She introduced her newest song 'Satisfied'.

I want him but he don't want me.  
He wants somebody else that I can't be.  
And she's got a man that she wants to leave,  
'Cause he can't seem to make her happy.  
Does it have to be wrong to make it feel right?  
Tell me why ain't nobody satisfied?

Old man lookin' a photograph,  
Of a love that's long gone from his past.  
And his wife's got a letter that she can't read,  
From a boy who never came back from the sea.  
All these secrets or lies we keep deep inside  
Does it have to be wrong to make it feel right?  
Tell me why there ain't nobody satisfied, yeah?

See that man walkin' down the street,  
Yeah, what are the odds, he's the one for me?  
An' what if I pass him by an' he's got the love I need?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Tell me why there ain't nobody satisfied?

I want him but he don't want me.  
He wants somebody else that I can't be.  
And she's got a man that she wants to leave,  
'Cause he can't seem to make her happy.  
See that man walkin' down the street,  
Yeah, what are the odds, he's the one for me?  
An' what if I pass him by an' he's got the love I need?

After singing the last note, the crowd cheered really loudly.

"Thank you for coming out and seeing us." With that said Jude and SME walked off stage. Shortly after, they heard the crowd chanting encore. Jude looked at the guys and asked "You want to go back on?"

"Sure," SME said.

Jude and the guys walked back on stage.

"Alright, we're going to do a couple of more songs and then we're done for the night." When Jude said that the crowd cheered ecstatically. "Here's another new song of mine. It's called 'Stupid Boy."

She was precious, like a flower:  
Yeah, she grew wild; wild but innocent.  
Perfect prayer in a desperate hour:  
She was everything beautiful an' different.  
Stupid boy: you can't fence that in.  
Stupid boy: it's like holding back the wind.

She laid her heart an' soul right in your hands,  
An' you stole her every dream an' crushed her plans.  
She never even knew she had a choice.  
That's what happens when the only voice,  
She hears is tellin her she can't:  
Stupid boy: you stupid boy.

So what made you think you could take her life,  
An' just push it, push it around?  
I guess you built yourself up so high,  
You had to take her an' break her down.

She laid her heart an' soul right in your hands,  
An' you stole her every dream an' crushed her plans.  
She never even knew she had a choice.  
That's what happens when the only voice,  
She hears is tellin her she can't:  
Stupid boy.

Ah, you always had to be right,  
An' now you lost the only thing,  
That ever made you feel alive.

:. Instrumental Break.:  
(Whoo, yeah.)  
(Na, na, whoa.)

She laid her heart an' soul right in your hands,  
An' you stole her every dream an' you crushed her plans.  
She never even knew that she had a choice.  
That's what happens when the only voice,  
She hears is tellin her she can't:  
Stupid boy.

Ah, it's the same old, same old stupid boy.  
Mmm hmm.  
It took her a while to work it out she could run,  
But once she did, she was long gone, long gone.  
Yeah.

Stupid boy, yeah.  
You're just a stupid boy.  
You never get it right, do you?

Tears came to Jude's eyes as she remembered why she had written the song. It was right after she had found out that her ex had cheated on her with a close friend. Then Jude looked out in the crowd and saw Tommy looking at her. When she saw him, a smile instantly came to her face. She then decided to sing the song she had written for him.  
"This next song I wrote about a friend. The song is called 'Invisible'."

She cant see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever she walks by

And you cant see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Yeah,

There's a fire inside of you  
That cant help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do

And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Jude locked eyes with Tommy and smiled. "Thank you. I hoped you enjoyed the show and check our MySpace for future performances. Good night."

 Tommy's POV 

Tommy watched Jude walk off the stage and smiled. 'Wow, she was amazing. That last song she sung I wonder who it's about. I wish it was about me, but I don't like any other girls. Hum, I'll just have to ask who it's about.'

Kwest gently shook Tommy to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Come on man. We're going to go get Jude, then go to the restaurant." Kwest said.

"O.k., let's go and get Jude then leave." Tommy said.

They found Jude back stage laughing with SME.

"Hey Jude," Sadie said. "Great show."

"Thanks." Jude said, "Well guys I got to go to dinner, so I'll see you at practice Monday. O.k.?"

"Yeah," SME said in unison. "Bye Jude."  
"Bye."

"So Jude, you're going to ride with Tommy to the restaurant and Kwest is going to ride with me. O.k.?"

"Sure."

"Well Harrison, ready to go." Tommy said after Sadie and Kwest walked off.

"Sure Quincy, let's go."

On the way to the restaurant, Tommy's phone went off. It was Kwest telling him that he and Sadie decided to go to a different restaurant. Tommy shook his head and thought 'great, this was all a setup'.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked curiously when she saw him shake his head.

"Oh, well your sister and my best friend 'supposedly' decided to go to a different restaurant."

"Great, just great." Jude mumbled.

"That hurts, Harrison."

"What hurts?" Jude asked hoping Tommy didn't hear what she had mumbled.

"Is spending time with me that horrible for you?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Jude argued.

"Then what did you mean?" Tommy asked as they pulled in the restaurant parking lot.

"I meant that it's just like Sadie to do something like this to me. And I bet you that she made the reservations for two."

"Well let's go find out." Tommy said as he grabbed Jude's hand.

When the walked into the restaurant, Jude noticed that is was a really beautiful restaurant. Tommy noticed it too. 'This is a really nice restaurant and Jude looks like she likes it.'

When they approached the host podium, the host asked if they had reservations.

"Yes, for Harrison." Jude answered.

"Ah yes, Harrison a reservation for two. Follow me please." The host said, and then led them to their table.

"I told you," Jude whispered to Tommy.

"Ok so you were right."

As soon as they were seated, a waiter brought them their menus and told them about the specials.

"And what can I get ya'll to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Water." Jude said politely.

"The same for me." Tommy replied.

After the waitress walked away, Tommy looked at Jude as she looked through the menu. 'God, she's beautiful. I can't stop starting at her.'

"Will you stop staring at me, please?"

"Sorry, it's just you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not." Jude said as the waitress walked up with their water.

"So, have ya'll decide what you'll be having tonight?" The waitress asked politely.

"Yes, I'll have the stuffed chicken."

"O.k., and would you like all the sides with that?"

"Yes, please."

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked Tommy.

"I'll have the grilled sirloin steak with all the trimmings, please."

"How do you like your steak?"

"Well done, please."

While waiting for their food, they talked about Jude's gig. After their food arrived, they ate and talked about music. After eating, Tommy asked Jude if she wanted to go take a walk by the docks.

"Sure." Jude replied.

They got into to Tommy's car and drove to the docks. They started walking down the docks enjoying each others company.

"Do you wanna play 20 questions?" Tommy asked.

"How about 10?" Jude replied.

"Well I'll take what I can get. Do you wanna go first?"

"No you go ahead and start.

"Did you always want to be a singer?"

"Yeah, when Sadie and I were little we used to put on a show for our parents. I would sing and Sadie would dance."

"O.k., your turn."

"Did you wanna always play football?"

"I guess. I always wanted to make my dad proud. Kind of follow in his footsteps sort of thing."

"Yeah I understand."

'Yeah since we're playing 10 questions now would be the time to ask her about her songs that she sang tonight.' Tommy thought. "Tonight you said you wrote 'Invisible' about a friend, who was the friend?"

Jude smiled. "He's this really hot guy I meet at the beginning of school."

Tommy smiled seeing that was all he was gonna get for an answer.

"Did you like the song? Honest opinion."

"I loved it. I thought it was great and that the guy must be stupid to be looking at other girls.

Jude laughed, "Good, I hoped it sounded good."

"For my next question, that song 'Stupid Boy', I think the name of it was, who is it about?"

Jude sighed before answering, "It was about my ex. I wrote right after I caught him cheating on me with one of my close friends."

"Who is your ex? If you don't mind me asking."

"His name is Shay."

"You mean the sophomore Shay?"

"Yes he's a sophomore. Why do you know him?"

"Yeah and I don't care for him. He's an idiot to have cheated on you."

"Thanks Tommy, but you don't mean it."

After Jude said that, Tommy stopped walking and looked at Jude. Jude turned around and gave Tommy a curious look.

"Why did you stop?"

"Come here, please."

Jude cautiously walked up to Tommy afraid of what he might say.

"Jude, I do mean it." Tommy said as he looked Jude in the eyes, while holding her close.

Tears started to form in Jude's eyes. Tommy gently wiped them away as they started to fall. He looked at Jude and leaned forward a little and gently pressed his lips to hers. When Jude didn't pull away, he slide his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Jude slightly parted her lips and accepted Tommy's tongue into her mouth. They pulled away when the need for air became too much to handle. Tommy stilled held Jude close, afraid to let her go, with their foreheads pressed together.

"Jude, I know we don't each other that well, but I really like you."

"I really like you too, Tommy."

Tommy looked at his watch and seen that it was almost ten. "Well I guess I should get you home before Sadie kills me or your parents. Or they don't ever let me see you outside of school again."

Jude laughed and agreed. They walked hand in hand back to Tommy's car. The ride to Jude's house was silent, except the music playing on the radio. They were too lost in thought to talk. When the arrived at the Harrison house, they noticed Sadie's car wasn't in the drive yet.

"Well I guess, you're safe from Sadie for tonight."

Tommy laughed, "Yeah I guess so."

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Tommy spoke up.

"Jude, I meant what I said. I really do like you."

"And I meant what I said about liking you too."

"Good. Well then I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, bye Quincy." Jude said as she opened the door. When she was about to get Tommy grabbed her arm. Jude looked at him with a confused look. Tommy just smiled and pulled Jude into a kiss. After a couple of minutes, Tommy pulled away.

"Goodnight Harrison. I'll call you tomorrow."

"O.k. Good night Quincy." Jude said as she climbed out of the car.

Tommy waited until Jude went inside before driving off.

 Jude's POV 

'Tonight has got to be the greatest night ever. The gig was awesome, Sadie set Tommy and I up on a 'date', I guess that's what you'd call it. Then after dinner me and Tommy went for a walk by the docks and played 10 questions. Then he kissed me and we found out we both like each other so this has got to be the greatest night ever. Well so far at least.' Jude thought as she got dressed for bed.

Shortly after changing and lying on her bed, she fell to sleep dreaming about the one and only Tommy Quincy.

Songs:

Satisfied by Ashley Monroe

Stupid Boy by Sarah Buxton/Keith Urban

Invisible by Taylor Swift


	5. Monday Morning Drama

Chapter 4

 Tommy's POV 

'Wow, I can't wait to get to school and see Jude.' Tommy thought as he got out of bed. 'I can't believe we were texting 'till 12:30 last night.'

Tommy went through his morning routine thinking about Jude. 30 Minutes later he was ready and out the door. When he pulled up at school, he saw Kwest waiting for him.

'It figures, he would wait for me to get here.' Tommy though as he got out of his car.

"Hey T. How was your weekend?" Kwest said.

"It was great. How was yours?" Tommy replied

"Good. Did you have fun Saturday night with Jude?"

'I should totally joke with him.' Tommy grinned. "It was great. You totally missed the private after party that we had."

"Oh really, and what exactly went on during this 'private' after party?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tommy teased.

"Come on, man. Tell me please."

Tommy laughed. "Nothing happened. I've only know Jude for like a week."

As he said that, Sadie and Jude pulled up. Kwest noticed how Tommy's smile grew when Jude got out of the car.

"Well you have to tell me about you and Sadie later." Tommy said as he walked off towards Jude.

Tommy walked up to Jude and smiled.

"Hey Jude."

"Hey Tommy." Jude greeted with a huge smile.

"Can I help you carry some of that?" Tommy asked after noticing Jude struggling with her gym bag and books.

"Sure." Jude said and handed Tommy her bag.

"What do you have in here, Harrison? Bricks?" Tommy joked.

"Hey," Jude hit him playfully, "It's all my cheerleading stuff and Sadie's."

"Why do you have Sadie's cheerleading stuff?"

"Because she didn't want to bring her own bag."

Tommy looked at Sadie and said "Using your big sister right and making Jude hold all your stuff, right Sadie?"

"Shut up, Tommy. I asked her politely to hold it."

"Calm down." Tommy said.

"Let's go, Tommy before she hurts you." Jude said.

"O.k., let's go." Tommy said as he grabbed her hand.

They walked off holding hands. Kwest looked at Sadie and shook his head.

 Jude's POV  At Lunch

'Wow. Tommy's being so sweet. He's walked me to all my classes, so far.' Jude thought as she got her lunch and walked to the table where Sadie, Kwest and Tommy were. She noticed some girls shooting her some dirty go-to-hell looks. 'I hate people giving me looks like that. I wonder if it's because of Tommy.' Jude sat down and jus t stared at her food.

"…So are you two going out?" Jude heard Kwest ask.

"Not yet." Tommy replied with a smirk.

Sadie noticed Jude looked spaced out. "Jude, are you o.k.?" Sadie asked.

Tommy and Kwest looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine. It's just those girls keep giving me dirty go-to-hell looks. And I don't even know them." Jude replied.

"Hold on." Sadie said. She got up and walked over to the girls and started talking to them. Then after a few minutes, she comes back. "Ok they'll stop." Sadie said.

"Why would they start? I haven't done anything to them." Jude stated.

"You may not know it, but you did." Sadie said.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked curiously.

"The answer is simple: you." Sadie replied.

"What? I don't understand." Jude said confused.

"Let me explain" Kwest said after catching on to what Sadie was talking about. "Jude, Tommy has been hanging out with you and not paying attention to other girls…"

"So they're jealous." Tommy interrupted.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sadie replied.

"Well the let's give them something to be jealous about." Tommy said before he leaned over and kissed Jude. Sadie and Kwest laughed.

When people saw Tommy kiss Jude, most looked on shocked. Tommy pulled away and smiled. Jude shook her head and laughed. Jude looked around and saw the girls glaring at her. She got up threw away her food and walked outside. A short while later, Jude heard Sadie call her. She turned around slowly.

"Jude, what happened?" Sadie asked even though she already knew the answer.

"It's just I hate people looking at me with hate, when they don't even know me."

"Jude, of course people are going to hate you. You're practically dating the hottest guy in school."

"I know and I really like Tommy, but I'm starting to think he's more trouble than he's worth." Jude said as tears came to her eyes.

"Sweetie, if you really like Tommy that it shouldn't matter what other people think."

"I know, Sades."

"Besides, you're a cheerleader and a rockstar, you can handle them."

"Thanks Sadie."


	6. Making Up?

A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to post a new update. I've been extremely busy with school.

* * *

Chapter 5

 Tommy's POV  Monday Afternoon 

'Did I hear Jude right?' Tommy thought as he walked to his 6th period class. 'I swear I heard her say she liked me, but wasn't willing to fight for me. I should just talk to Sadie.'

As Tommy walked through the door, he saw Sadie and sat down in the desk next to her.

"Hey Sadie, can we talk?"

"Sure Tommy, what's on your mind?"

"It's about Jude."

"O.k., what about her?"

"What's going on with her? It's as if she's playing a game with me."

"Tommy, you have to understand something about Jude. She's fragile."

"What do you mean?"

"She still hasn't completely healed over the whole Shay think. She is so scared of getting hurt again."

"I understand that, but she needs to understand that I won't hurt her."

"I know that. You have to take it slow with her, and show her you won't hurt her."

"O.k., I'll try."

"Tommy, just talk to her." Sadie said as the teacher started talking about the assignment.

While the teacher was helping people with the homework, Tommy pulled out his phone and started texting Jude. (A/N: Tommy Text: TT & Jude Text: JT)

TT: Hey, what r u doing tonite?

JT: Nothing. Y?

TT: Do u wanna go 2 dinner w/ me so we can talk.

JT: Sure, I'll go 2 dinner w/ you. Is everything o.k.?

TT: Yeah, I just wanna talk 2 u about something.

JT: Oh, o.k.

TT: O.k., so I'll pick u up 7. O.k.?

JT: That's fine. Where r we going?

TT: It's a surprise. :D

JT: Can u give me a hint?

TT: Dress casual.

JT: U r no help.

TT: Well I said it was a surprise.

JT: Fine. Be that way.

TT: I will.

JT: I'm not talking to you nemore.

TT: How come I don't believe u?

JT: I'm gonna hurt you the next time I c u.

TT: Oh really, I'm so scared. NOT!!!

JT: You should be.

TT: Really now, what r u going 2 do to me?

JT: I'm gonna make u cry like a girl. :D

TT: I would love to c u TRY:P

JT: Fine, but you asked for it.

Just as Jude sent that text the bell rang. Not even two minutes after walking out of the door, he was hit in the stomach by something. He looked down and saw it was a fist; he then looked at the owner of the fist and smiled.

"I told you I would get you." Jude stated proudly.

"So I see." Tommy smiled. "Come here, girl."

Tommy pulled Jude to him and hugged her tight. Jude returned the hug. Tommy loosened his hold on Jude, but kept her in his arms.

"What was that for?" Jude asked puzzled.

"I just wanted to hug you."

"O.k. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Tommy stated to reassure Jude, but not himself.

"Tommy, what's really wrong? And don't tell me you're fine, because I know that's not the truth."

"I heard what you said earlier and it just scared me. I don't want to lose you when I just started getting to know you."

"Tommy, that won't happen, I promise. I don't like being hated for being with you."

"I know." Tommy said as the bell rang signaling they had to hurry and get to class.

"Well finish talking about this tonight. O.k.?" Jude said.

"Yeah." Tommy said then kissed Jude lightly on the lips. They both walked off to class.

 Jude's POV  After School Cheerleading Practice 

While Sadie and Jude were waiting for the other to get ready, Jude decided to ask Sadie for advice.

"Hey Sades, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Has Tommy seemed weird to you since lunch?"

"A little, but Jude he heard what you said to me at lunch. He also asked me about you."

"I know he heard what I said. And what did he ask?"

"How do you know he heard you?"

"He told me. Now, what did he ask?"

"Oh, he asked me if you were playing a game with him."

"A game? What did he mean by that?"

"He meant that one minute you're hot for him and the next you're colder than ice, but I explained to him that you're afraid of getting hurt again."

"Thanks Sades."

"You're welcome. Now let's start practice." Sadie yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

 Later That Night 

Jude is texting Tommy to get a better idea of where they're going, but Tommy is not letting on to his surprise. (A/N: Tommy Text: TT & Jude Text: JT)

JT: Please, tell me where we're going?

TT: No

JT: Please!!!!

TT: Y do u want to know so bad? Don't u like surprises?

JT: yeah, I like surprises. But I don't know what ur surprises r like? Hell, after all u could be taking me 2 a strip club. ;P

TT: Hmm… never thought about that 1 yet. Maybe I'll take u there next time. :D

JT: No Tommy, I was just joking.

TT: I know you were, but I just had to say that.

JT: You think u're so funny, don't u?

TT: I don't think, I know:D

JT: Oh really, you don't think. No wonder u're so stupid. j/k

TT: Hey that's not what I meant and u know that.

JT: Yeah, I do. That's y I put j/k.

TT: Hum…R u gonna b ready on time?

JT: Yes. I'll talk 2 u l8r. I'm gonna take a shower.

TT: Good. U stink.

JT: Shut Up!!!

TT: J/k. Call me when u get out of the shower.

JT: Alright. BYE

TT: Bye

Jude goes to the bathroom to get ready for her shower. The whole time she was in the shower she thought about Tommy and their relationship. 'He can't really think I'm gonna leave him already. Or can he? Maybe I should reassure him that I ain't giving up without a fight. But how do I do that? I want him to believe and trust me, because I really do l…lo…like him. Wait was I going to say I love him? I can't love him; we're not even going out yet. Face it Jude, you fell head over Converse in love with him. Hopefully he fell too.'

As Jude was drying off, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and laughed.

"Hello Tommy." Jude said into the phone.

"Hey. You were supposed to call me when you got out of the shower."

"I just got out. I'm not even dress yet."

"Oh really. What are you wearing then?"

"A towel."

"O.k., stay like that. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thomas Something Quincy. You are NOT seeing me in a towel." Jude said but was thinking different. 'At least not yet.'

"Oh, come on. Please…please…PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!"

"NO!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You're no fun."

"Yeah and I'm hanging up now."

"Fine. I don't want to talk to you either."

"Call me when you're on your way." Jude said while laughing.

"O.k. Bye."

"Bye."

Jude laughed then went to her closet and start to go through it looking for an outfit. After thoroughly looking through her closet. She decided on a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top that Sadie had bought her for her birthday last year. After getting dress, Jude walked into the bathroom and blow dried her hair. She let her hang in natural loose curls that framed her faced. She then applied light makeup. Just as she finished her make-up, her phone rang.

"Hello." Jude answered.

"Hey, I'm leaving my house now. I should be there in about 15 minutes. O.k.?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See ya soon."

"Alrighty, Bye."

"Bye." Jude said and walked down the stairs to wait for Tommy.

* * *

A/N: I am holding a sort of contest. I want the fans of story to give any ideas they might have for Tommy's surprise date that he has planned for Jude. And the winner will get their idea(s) used in the next chapter. So good luck to all who enter. Just leave your ideas in a review. 


End file.
